


Mourning Song for a Boy Long Gone

by brightblackbird



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Dysfunctional Family, Family, Free Verse, Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4538718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightblackbird/pseuds/brightblackbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira Hiroto is still dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mourning Song for a Boy Long Gone

Kira Hiroto is dead, and Sun Garden is in mourning.

Kira Seijirou has many children yet living, and he buries them every day in the tomb of his only son.

Kira Hiroto died an only son, and unto his brother was bequeathed all he ever was, and all he never will be.

Kira Hitomiko is alive, and the shadows of Sun Garden are no place for the living to hide their light.

Kira Hiroto's body is dust in the ground, and his spirit is free to return to the beloved family he never knew.

Kira Hiroto's voice has faded to an echo in the halls he once walked, and their ears ring as he calls them ever further on.

Kira Hiroto is dead, and he leads them as a shadowy general to the piping strains of a funeral march.

Kira Hiroto rises from the ground as surely as the sun rises in the sky, lighting the road ahead as it stretches into the distance.

Kira Hiroto is a star wheeling in its course and twinkling out of sight, but in Sun Garden they know always where his path will take them.

Kira Hiroto is light, and they seek himself in his blinding darkness.

Kiyama Hiroto was offered life and home and family by a dead boy, and he said _yes._

Kira Hiroto lives again on the football pitch, and it is there that Kiyama Hiroto seeks his father.

Endou Mamoru is alive, and to know him is to feel one's heart pounding again in one's chest.

Endou Mamoru's power is the power to restore life, and Kira Hiroto will be buried by his hands.

Kira Hiroto is dead, and somewhere he is smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Found this in an old notebook from 2012 or so and touched it up a bit.


End file.
